<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>閱讀被打擾時的反應：Urianger的場合 by jghostsaid0_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707945">閱讀被打擾時的反應：Urianger的場合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0'>jghostsaid0_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>閱讀被打擾時的反應 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你去找他的時候，他大多都在看書，亦或是進行研究。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>閱讀被打擾時的反應 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>閱讀被打擾時的反應：Urianger的場合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*防雷進度5.3，密話內容有。<br/>*角色屬於SE，OOC屬於我。<br/>*BG夢向，光戰設定：Wildwood Elezen ♀。<br/>*各種我流捏造與翻譯注意。<br/>*每個CP都是獨立狀態。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Urianger的場合</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>　　「又在看文獻？」你從後方攬住Elezen的脖子，下巴靠在肩膀，一面聞著戀人身上淡淡的皂香，一面看著他手中的書本。</p><p>　　「是的。」Urianger稍稍側過頭，「有什麼事情嗎？My lady。」</p><p>　　「沒事不能找你？」你輕輕地吻了下他的側臉，又往耳朵吹了口氣，滿意地感覺到Elezen頓了一下，長長的耳朵尖端泛起些許紅暈，「還是我打擾到你了？」</p><p>　　「⋯⋯並非如此。」Urianger闔上書本，將之擺放到一旁的小桌上，「你今日沒有安排？」</p><p>　　「Ryne和Alisaie勒令我休息，還跟Crystarium的衛兵說不準放我出城。」</p><p>　　「你的確需要休息。」</p><p>　　「所以我來找你呀，Sharlayan的大賢人。」你舔了舔唇，「想必有很多方法可以讓我『好好休息』吧？」</p><p>　　銀髮的Elezen側頭望著同族的光之戰士，含蓄地點了點頭。</p><p>×</p><p>　　「Mo⋯⋯我是說，Matoya，」看到白髮Miqo’te的表情，你從善如流地改了口：「我可以問問關於Urianger的問題嗎？」</p><p>　　「嗯？他怎麼了？」Y'shtola看著你，語氣揶揄：「他又對著你唸預言詩？還是幫你上語言講座？」</p><p>　　「都不是⋯⋯」</p><p>　　「那他還有什麼問題？」</p><p>　　「呃⋯⋯」</p><p>　　Y'shtola聽著你的欲言又止，冰雪聰明的Scions反應快速：「感情問題？你直接問他不是比較快。」</p><p>　　你心一橫，湊到了Miqo’te的耳邊快速的說了自己的問題。你看著見識多廣的魔法導師忍笑的表情，感覺臉上有點燙。</p><p>　　「我想他不是不懂你的意思，」Y'shtola正色說道：「他只是認為你、咳，真的需要『好好休息』。」</p><p>　　「但直接把人弄暈算什麼啊！」你忍不住大叫出聲，但隨即發現一旁有視線飄過來，連忙又降低了音量：「好歹、好歹用說的啊！」</p><p>　　「用說的你會聽嗎？」Y'shtola斜了你一眼：「我們的大英雄哪一次不是第一時間就衝出去了。」</p><p>　　「關於這點我覺得我們沒人能說話⋯⋯不對，不是要說這個，我們現在講的是他弄暈我這件事。」</p><p>　　「至少就就結果而言，你得到了一段完美的休息時間。」魔法導師眨眨眼：「巔峰狀態？不是嗎？」</p><p>　　「是沒錯啦可是⋯⋯」你頓了頓，Y'shtola微笑補充：「我記得Ryne有說過調查到一個段落，最近都不會離開Crystarium。」</p><p>　　「他跟Gaia根本黏在一起。」有女朋友就不要前輩了，你碎碎念了一句――雖然聽起來像是在撒嬌，隨後你便跟Y'shtola告別：「謝了Mom，下次的茶會我負責啦。」</p><p>　　望著風風火火離開的英雄，Y'shtola決定先暫時放過這喊錯稱呼的傢伙。</p><p> </p><p>——Urianger的場合，完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>